This invention relates to a panel for holding interconnect and cross-connect equipment for telecommunications apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved panel of that type wherein connections are accessible at the front of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,962 discloses a jack panel module for the interconnection and cross-connection of telecommunications apparatus. The module has two pairs of connector sets on its rear adapted for electrically coupling the module to first and second telecommunications apparatus. On the front of the module are jacks adapted for electrically connecting, through patch cords, one of the telecommunications apparatus to a third telecommunications apparatus coupled to another module of the same type. In the past, these modules have been installed in brackets attached to frames wherein each bracket can accommodate twenty-four modules arrayed side-by-side. These modules require electrical power and therefore a power panel is also mounted to the frame. The power panel is capable of providing power for several groups of twenty-four modules.
The aforedescribed modules have been used in telephone central offices having aisles at the front and rear of the frames holding the modules, enabling access to cabling or patching on both sides of the modules. However, it is now proposed to utilize these modules in cabinets wherein there is access, after installation, only to the front of the modules. In addition, each of these cabinets can accommodate a maximum of twelve modules. It would therefore be desirable to provide a panel incorporating modules of the type described wherein there is cabling access at the front of the panel.
Since the new panel will only hold twelve modules, the prior art power panel would not be used to its full capacity. It would therefore be desirable to provide a lower capacity power module for a cabinet-mounted panel.